Big Star
by Allen-918
Summary: [Chapter 5 Part 1 Up!] Kagome is a very talented singer, who gets a record (and a boyfriend?) after she sings karoke at a local bar. She's falling for the guy who has all the girls he wants..would he want her? InuKag MirSan R
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Inu Yasha or Company! (Even though I want to)  
Big Star  
It all happened in a time span of a week. On Monday, she had been a regular teenage girl. Friday? That was a different story. She was world famous, and every girl wanted to be her. Now, if she could only get the hang of being famous....  
  
A few months Earlier...  
Kagome Higurashi was running around her room, looking for the perfect outfit.  
  
"I don't know what to wear!" she complained.  
  
"Just grab that new dress we bought yesterday at 'The Buckle,'" Sango Micaho (Kagome's best friend) told her. "Today's my 21st birthday! I want to look 21 not 14!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Alright Alright! You don't have to yell. Um.," Sango said and then smiled mischievously. "What about the dress Erin got you?"  
  
Kagome blushed just thinking about the outfit, "It's so..revealing." "You're the one who wants to look like a 21 year old," Sango retorted, shrugging her shoulders. Kagome sighed and dug deep into her closet, pulling out the leather outfit. She looked at it, sunsure of whether to wear it or not and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. You've been stuck with the title Good Girl for too long Kagome," Sango replied.  
  
Well I guess.." Kagome trailed and went into the bathroom to try it on.  
__________________________________________________  
  
********************************************************  
5:00 p.m., at the BeerRun bar, was packed. People were there for Happy Hour (Oh, and the fact that tonight was Karoke Night).  
  
One individual being stood out really well. (Probably due to his white hair, and dog ears) Girls were flocking to him big time. Of course, it helped that he was not only hot, he also owned one of the biggest CD sellers in the Us. (I have no Idea what you call those people, but its like Inu Yasha own Arista! {which I do not own by the way}) (His company was called 'Demon's Varriety')  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as another girl hit on him, so he would listen to her singing.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone" he shouted, obviously fed up with the attention. The looked at him, shocked that he had did that, but walked away. Inu Yasha scoffed, like he really cared. "Hey Pimp," he heard someone say to him. Hm..a familiar voice.  
  
Miroku slung his arm around Inu Yasha as Inu Yashsa said, "If it isn't the fucking pervert. I've got a lot of girls around me you can have." "I'm hurt Inu Yasha! You think I'm nothing but a pervert. But, about the girls. It's all right, I don't' really want any of those. But I call the one who just walked in, and is in the purple mini dress."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at where Miroku was pointing, and was momentiarily stunned. A tan body (no rolls or anything!), flawless skin, 'Inviting' hazel eyes, long, shiny, black hair, and a leather skirt with a leather shirt cut so low it should have been illegal.  
  
Miroku noticed Inu Yasha looking a little dumbdruck and said, "Yep! Those two are the one." Which made Inu Yasha come out of his stupor and hit Miroku, while saying, "You can't have both you fucking pervert."  
Inu Yasha glanced up again at 'Her' and told himself he'd get her somehow. (Dun Dun Dun) *******************************************************  
Kagome walked into the BeerRun and got over excited.  
  
"Oh man! Never been here!" She said excitedly to Sango. She watched Sango smile and say, "Yeah I can tell."  
  
Kagome looked down at her outfit and asked, "But are you sure this was the outfit to wear? I mean, it is kind of-" "Hello Ladies," they heard a (male!) voice say.  
  
They both turned around and saw a guy that looked a couple years older than them.  
  
"Uh.hi," Kagome replied, uncertainly.  
  
"What names to both of you beauties have?" he asked.  
  
Kagome and Sango both blushed, while Sango added, "I'm Sango and she's Kagome."  
  
Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, to look into the most amberest (is that a word?) eyes she had ever seen. Of course, the eyes belonged to a guy with silver/white hair and doggy ears. He looked back into her eyes, and she blushed and looked away. "Hi, I'm Inu Yasha," the guy told her.  
  
"I'm Kagome." They stood in silence for a couple minutes until he asked, "So what brings you here? I don't think I've ever seen you here before."  
  
Kagome, happily jumped into that conversation, said, "Today's my 21st birthday. So my friend Sango and I are here celebrating."  
  
"The big 2-1? That's cool, I remember celebrating that." She's only 21?  
  
Kagome looked at him and asked, "You remember celebrating that? How old are you?"  
  
"25." "Oh.."  
  
After a minute of silence, Kagome said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."  
She walked off looking for Sango. After finding her, with that Miroku guy, she was obviously busy, so Kagome walked to the bathroom by herself. [Yes, girls need help going to the bathroom! (] Yikes. This is what its like to be 21? I thought it'd be different. She looked into the mirror. She did not like what she saw. Why can't I be pretty like Sango? I bet the only reason Inu Yasha talked to me was because he though he was going to get to talk to Sango. Kagome shook her head and walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little depressed when she heard, "And our next Karoke contestant will be KAGOME HIGURASHI, singing Big Star by Kenny Chesney!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, same thing: I don't own Inu Yasha or company... And I don't own the Kenny Chesney Song either.. Or the Shania Twain one..  
  
Omigoodness! I haven't updated for soo long and I am really really sorry! I've been at camp for a week and and then I've had band camp for a week, and then I babysat a week. I finally quit my babysitting job so I'll try to work on this chapter and get it done ASAP (P.S. I promise never to go this long between updating again! I'm soo soo sorry! But keep up the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 2  
"I.uh.I'm what?!" She asked, nervously, wondering if she had heard that right. "Is Kagome Higurashi in the house?" the man called again.  
  
Kagome looked around trying to find Sango, and spotted her by the D.J. people. Her mouth fell open as she saw Sango smiling at her.  
  
Sango ran over and pulled her on the stage. (And then ran off, leaving Kagome all by herself)  
  
"Ah.Kagome Higuarshi, here to sing Big Star! Here ya go hunny," he said, handing her the microphone.  
  
"Oh...I.." she trailed off and looked into the crowd, noticing familiar amber eyes staring at her. The music played but she was so scared she couldn't sing. She heard some guy ask, "She's way hot, but do you really think she can sing?" (which, by the way, is never a good thing to say to someone on her 21st birthday, ya know, when they are invicible!)  
  
Kagome started singing (with both eyes closed-memorized), even with the butterflies jumping in her stomach. (If you use the old trick, imagine everyone in their underwear-it works!)  
  
*She was aware of her insecurities as she took the stage *She was convinced if she got up there that she would be discovered *someday  
  
*So she belted *She hit the high notes fearlessly *Oh she melted then, as she brought them to their feet  
  
*She was a big star at Banana Joe's bar where *She sang karaoke everynight *She said if you work hard to got where you are it feels good in the hot *spotlight *She was a big star  
  
*She made the local cable shows where the camera fell in love with her *face *After a couple of weekends the groupies were crawling all over the place *She signed autographs like she was Garth Brooks in a skirt *and in the aftermath, that small town was hers  
  
Kagome opened one eye and peeked out at a certain guy, noticing his surprise in his eyes..  
  
*She was a big star at the Banana Joe's bar where *She sang karaoke every night *She said if you work hard to got where you are it feels good in the hot *spotlight *She was a big star  
  
*She doesn't care anymore that her high school girlfriends cut her out *They only thought she entertains where they are and where she is now  
  
*All her old neighbors swear their certain she slept her way to the top *But she knows you don't get where your going unless you got something *they don't got  
  
*So she sings tonight to 20,000 plus and the young girls scream out loud *Man that could be us *She's a big star as she eats caviar just before she performs every night *She said if you work hard to got where you are it feels good in the hot *spotlight *She's a big star *She's a big star  
  
When she finally opened her both of her eyes, she noticed everyone in complete awe..except for Sango. Kagome smiled and walked off the stage and over to her.  
  
"Did I do ok?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Uh.yeah! That was awesome!" was the reply, but Kagome took no notice, especially when a hand turned her around. She looked up nervously into those amber eyes again (yea.I have a thing with amber eyes..lol) "I..uh..--"  
  
"That was really good." Inu Yasha interrupted. "Do you like singing?" {Whoa.boring!} "Yeah.I've been singing forever," she told him.  
  
"Let me buy you a drink." he told her after a minute of silence.  
  
She nodded her head, but added sheepishly, "Ok.but I don't know much about liquor.  
  
He had to work at not laughing out loud. She didn't know much about liquor? "All right, I'll just surprise you." Kagome walked over and sat down at the table that was occupied with Miroku and Sango. "You did a wonderful job up there singing Kagome," Miroku said, making Kagome blush. "Thank You." And with that, Miroku and Sango went back to their conversation. After a couple of minutes, Inu Yasha walked over carrying two drinks.  
  
He sat down and placed a bottle of what looked like Bacardi {ohh...how would she know?} "Is this-"  
  
"Just try it," he interrupted (he seems to do that a lot). She took a drink and felt it burn all the way down her throat, which made her start coughing. "Are you sure cough this is cough safe to drink cough?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and shook his head. "It's fine.you're just getting used to it. After awhile the burning went away and she took another tiny sip which surprisingly didn't burn. "Hey, this stuff is actually pretty good!" She finished the bottle in about 5 minutes, which proved to not be a good idea. Inu Yasha could tell she'd never drank before, she didn't take her alchohol very well {We'll go more into that later. Hehe}. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor saying, "Come on! Let's go dance." As soon as they got up there though, the song changed to a slower one. He pulled her close as they swayed together. It felt right.  
  
*In your arms I can still feel the way you  
  
*want me when you hold me  
  
*I can still hear the words you whispered  
  
*when you told me  
  
*I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
*And there ain't no way -  
  
*I'm letting you go now -  
  
*And there ain't no way -  
  
*and there ain't no how  
  
*I'll never see that day.....  
  
*Cause I'm keeping you  
  
*forever and for always  
  
*We will be together for all our days  
  
*Wanna wake up every  
  
*morning to your sweet face - always  
  
*Mmmm, baby  
  
*In your heart - I can still hear  
  
*a beat for every time you kiss me  
  
*And when we're apart,  
  
*I know how much you miss me  
  
*I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
*And there ain't no way -  
  
*I'm letting you go now -  
  
*And there ain't no way -  
  
*and there ain't no how  
  
*I'll never see that day...  
  
*(I wanna wake up every morning)  
  
*In your eyes - (I can still see  
  
*the look of the one) I can still see  
  
*the look of the one who really loves me  
  
*(I can still feel the way, that you want)  
  
*The one who wouldn't put anything  
  
*else in the world above me  
  
*(I can still see love for me) I can  
  
*still see love for me in your eyes  
  
*(I still see the love)  
  
*And there ain't no way -  
  
*I'm letting you go now-  
  
*And there ain't no way -  
  
*and there ain't no how  
  
*I'll never see that day...  
  
Kagome felt contented in his arms and she really didn't understand it. She'd always read about love at first site, but did she really believe in it? She was really attracted to him..but she barely knew him.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Same old Same old: I don't own Inu Yasha or company! **=Thinking back (Sorry it would be italic but I can't figure out how to do  
that!! :-$!!)  
  
Chapter 3  
Kagome woke up to the sun streaming in her blinds. She felt like hell and her head was killing her. "What the hell happened to me?" she moaned. As she tried to remember, panic seized her. She sat up and immediately regretted it. She ached all over and she was very nauseous. She shot up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet. What day is it? she thought to herself. After making sure her stomach was empty, she got up and stumbled over to her bed. It's a good thing I don't live with my parents, she thought. She picked up her phone and dialed Sango, cursing the loud noises the buttons made.  
"Sango?" she croaked into the phone.  
  
"Kagome? Wow, you sound awful! What happened to you?" a chirpy (and VERY loud) voice asked her.  
  
"I don't know! What did we do last night? I feel like hell," Kagome said.  
  
"Yesterday was your 21st birthday so we went to Beer Run remember?"  
  
Complete Silence "Kagome?"  
  
"Sango? Please tell me I left with you. I remember this really hot guy with silver hair but that's it! Please tell me this isn't another of one of those stories where the girl got drunk and the guy took her home and they do it!! DID I LEAVE WITH YOU!?!" Kagome shouted, then wincing from her headache.  
  
"Well..." Sango trailed.  
  
Kagome moaned and said, "I don't remember anything about last night! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Talk to Inu Yasha about it," Sango replied.  
  
"But I can't do that! I don't even have his phone number and even if I did what would I say? 'Hi this is Kagome Higurashi. You may not remember me but I was the black hair girl you met at Beer Run. I can't seem to remember what we did that night, can you tell me?!' I'm not going to say that!!" she replied.  
  
"Fine, go on a double date with me and Miroku," Sango said.  
  
"What? You're going on a date with Miroku? How come you didn't tell me!?"  
  
"Because you haven't shut up long enough for me to."  
  
"I guess I haven't," Kagome said, sheepishly and added,  
  
"Do you really think Inu Yasha would want to go? I mean, especially with me as his date?" She felt her insecurities creeping up on her again.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Of course he'd want to," Sango told her. "I'm calling Miroku later and I'll just tell him to bring Inu Yasha along? OK? OK. I have to get going! I'll talk to ya later Kagome!"  
  
"Wait! Where are we going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Clubbing!"  
  
And then Kagome heard the dial tone. Her head started pounding more and she gave up and laid down and went back to sleep. Inu Yasha woke up at 5:00 a.m. so he could get to work early. The whole day, while he sat in his office listening to demo tapes, the only thing (well person.) he could think of was Kagome. After dropping her off at her house..well things had gotten out of hand. She hadn't wanted him to--  
  
"Excuse me, sir," his secretary interrupted his thoughts. "But you have a call on line 8 from Miroku." She nodded at him at left the room. He picked up the phone, paused the tape he was listening to, and said, "Yeah? What do you want?"  
  
"You, me- double date," Miroku told him.  
  
"Hell no! I don't want to go on a date with you!" Inu Yasha replied.  
  
"As much as I'd love to do that," he replied teasingly. "You missed the key term, DOUBLE date."  
  
"You are fucking sick, man. You have to have 2 other people to make a double date, which we are lacking. How are we going to go on a double date?"  
  
"I'm taking Sango, and you're taking Kagome," Miroku said. "Which, by the way, what happened last night? I noticed it took you awhile to get to back to the apartment."  
  
"Shut up! Nothing happened," Inu Yasha said. "I'm not really sure I want to go tonight, I'm still catching stuff up at work."  
  
"All you do is work! Last night was the first time in a long time that you actually went out! How are you ever going to find a girlfriend?! Kagome was hot and she looked interested in you. And don't tell me you weren't interested in her, I know you were!"  
  
"Fine!" he said, exasperated. "But you owe me for this! And where are we going?"  
  
The word most feared by Inu Yasha was said, "Clubbing." Kagome woke up a couple hours later, and her pounding head didn't pound too bad anymore. She grabbed some Alka-Seltzer (a birthday present from Sango), put it in water and drank it. She sat around for the next hour and around 2:45, her hunger kicked in. So as she prepared pizza in her oven, a knock came at her door. She looked in her mirror, noticed her awful hair, and her smeared make-up, the black bags under her eyes, and her awful clothes, but figured, to hell with it. She opened the door and took one look at the person, and closed it with more force than necessary!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -  
She did not just slam the door in my face, thought Inu Yasha. After a few seconds, he realized that she had. "Kagome open up! Whats wrong with you?" He pounded on the door for a couple of minutes until she opened it. And oh boy, did she look like hell. Then he realized she probably had had a hangover this morning. "You look like hell," he told her bluntly. She scoffed and said, "Well gee thanks! Good afternoon to you too!" And with that she turned around to go back inside (and shut the door), except Inu Yasha stuck his foot in the doorjam. "Kagome! I need to talk to you," he said. He watched her try to make up her mind about letting him in or not and she decided he could go in. They stood in an awkward silence until Kagome, nervously asked, "What happened last night?" His eyes flew to her face, and he asked, "You don't remember?" She shook her head, and his eyes searched hers, but it didn't look like she was lying. Sticking to the safe route, he told her, "Nothing happened." She looked surprised, but asked, "Are you sure." And he nodded. On the way back to his place, Inu Yasha silently berated himself for not telling her the truth. Nothing much happened.but.  
**He drove her home, because she was obviously too drunk {remember, this was the first time she'd ever drunk anything besides Sparkling Grape juice} to do anything. He'd remember feeling her against him and he liked it. After dragging her into her apartment (he'd gotten directions and keys from Sango) she'd stood straight and given him a kiss. He'd had plenty of kisses from plenty of girls, but none 'shook' him like this one. After a couple minutes the kiss intensified and Kagome was trying to pull him to the couch. He stopped the kiss, fully knowing how much he wanted her, but also knowing how drunk she was. {aww.what a gentleman!} He backed up and she fell on the couch, having passed out. He looked at her face, noting her beautiful black hair was all over her face, and her clothes were rising up higher than they should be. He picked her up and carried her to the first bedroom he saw and laid her down and pulled the cover up. He gently kissed her on the lips and was gone, still wanting her.** He sighed angrily. Out of all the girls to fall for, he fell for this one. And in less then one day!! Love at first sight? No, he shook his head. He hadn't fallen for her, he just liked her a lot.. Besides he didn't believe in love at first sight.. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ok- Ok: Lets see, one thing I noticed, which either all of you missed or was kind enough not to point out, was that in the beginning I put she was a regular teenager and really she is 21. I'm sorry for doing that, but please realize this is only my second fanfic (So I will be making mistakes). -2, If you're giving me ideas, and I don't really listen, its not that I don't want to, it may be because I have no idea what your talking about (I've only written one fanfic b4 this!) So give me a hint on what it is when you review!! Please and thanks! (Remember-you can email me @ allen_918@hotmail.com  
  
Ok: to the reviews (Which so far I've only gotten four!! Up the numbers and I'll update sooner next time!!) *Pensquared-Maybe in the future!:-) *Gemeni- Thanks big time for the compliments! It's really inspiring! Inu Yasha didn't do anything to the drink-lol- it was Kagome's first alcoholic drink and she didn't handle it well. Oh, and your story is good! CraziAznGurl- She is suppose to be responsible! HeHe  
  
~~Thanks to ALL of you for reviewing!!~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Same old thing: I don't own Inu Yasha or company (If I did, I wouldn't be writing FAN fictions on this site…..) I don't own the song There's more to me than you  
  
**Oh man! I'm soo sooo sorry this took so long to write! Yikees!! I just didn't have time to do anything with school starting up and everything!!! Also, I know this is taking like 3 chapters for one day! But…I want it all to make sense, k?**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome finally pulled into Sango's driveway (well, it wasn't hers because she lived in an apartment.....but you get the picture) around 6:00 p.m. She hadn't known what to wear so she just figured on borrowing some of Sango's clothes. As she walked to the door, she noticed a unfamiliar car, but figured it was a new resident. When she finally climbed all the stairs, she knocked on the door and opened, getting a surprise. "I….oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys," she said, cheeks flaming and quickly getting out and shutting the door. She yelled over her shoulder, "Just call me when I can come back!" So Sango was having a makeout party with Miroku? No wonder that car was outside.   
  
  
  
Her mind in overload, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." When she looked up and saw Inu Yasha. "Oh…Hi…..Are you going up to Sango's?"   
  
  
  
He shook his head and said, "No, Miroku lives in this building."  
  
"He does? Oh, well I don't think you'll find him. He's uh…busy with Sango," she replied.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in frustration. Miroku liked girls and he was with them every chance he got and it had gotten worse lately. He looked up at Kagome and asked, "So what are you doing here?"   
  
"Going to Sango's, I need to borrow an outfit to go out tonight……with…um…you and Sango and Miroku," she replied, hesitantly.   
  
"Oh……"  
  
****************And somehow they ended up at the mall, shopping for an outfit for Kagome*******************  
  
3 hours, 17 department stores, 4 jewelry shops, 3 Orange Julius, 5 Merle Norman counters, and 1 Victoria Secret store later…… they had an outfit for Kagome. And an exhausted Inu Yasha, who had seen more clothes today than he ever wanted to see in a lifetime.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch and said, "Ok, nine o'clock, thanks for coming with me to shop. I'd better go." And she was out, leaving Inu Yasha all by himself.   
  
-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
At first he hadn't wanted to go with her, but with a quick brainstorm he had thought of shopping together. Now he couldn't wait to get home. And see Kagome in her outfit. After she left, he was walking out of the mall to find his car when his cell rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Inu Yasha! I thought you were stopping by my apartment today! Where are you?"  
  
"I did and you were a bit, well, shall we say, preoccupied?"  
  
"Oh….. you walked in on us too?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and asked, "Well, what else do you want?"  
  
"Be at Kagome's apartment at 10:30 and we'll leave from there. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok whatever."   
  
"And, take some happy pills before you go." And with that Miroku hung up.  
  
As Inu Yasha climbed into his car, he wondered what would happen tonight. Kagome wouldn't show him the outfit she had chosen, but she said she loved it, and that he would too. He'd like it better off but……  
  
- - - - - -  
  
It took exactly 13 minutes to get from the mall to her apartment. She hadn't shown Inu Yasha her outfit for two reasons: one, she wasn't sure he'd like it, and two, she wanted to surprise him. She was just about to get in the shower when the phone rang, and she ran out, covered only in a towel and answered the phone.   
  
"Hello?" she said a little breathlessly.  
  
"Kagome? Hey, its Sango. I was just calling about tonight," was what Kagome heard until the doorbell rang. She cut Sango off and said, "Let me call you back, someone's at the door." She walked over to get it, completely forgetting about not having anything on but a towel. She opened the door to look into Inu Yasha's face.   
  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing here?"   
  
"I just came to tell you that uh……" and right about then they both realized what she was wearing. She got red in the cheeks and said "Oh, excuse me…" and shut the door in his face. (The second time in one day- She's on a record!!)   
  
He waited about 5 minutes until and she came back to the door, with her cheeks still flaming. "I…uh…would you like to come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, following her into the apartment. She led him to the kitchen and motioned for him to sit down. "So what did you come here for?" she asked.   
  
He shook his head and said, "I just wanted to let you know that we're all coming here at 10:30 and leaving."   
  
"Who told you that?!" she asked.  
  
"Miroku called me and told me that. I didn't think you knew, so I just dropped by to tell you," he said, starting to walk to the door. "I need to get home and get ready. I'll see you tonight." And with that he walked out. Oh man, thought Kagome. 'I can't believe I forgot I wasn't wearing anything.' With embarrassment still on her mind, she got in the shower and finished getting ready.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As soon as she got out of the shower (Fast shower!!) she heard the phone ring, and she ran to get it, remembering she forgot to call Sango back. She checked her watch, and it read 9:50.   
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Kagome? We're meeting at your apartment in like 35 minutes. Is that ok?" she heard a female voice say.  
  
"Oh, sure… thanks for telling me- Inu Yasha already did it buddy ol' pal," Kagome replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well okay then! Just as long as you know," Sango said, a little to perky. Kagome shook her head and sighed and continued getting ready.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sango and Miroku were the first to arrive. As they rang the doorbell, Sango asked Miroku if she looked all right.  
  
"Of course you look all right! You'd look better with it off though---" he replied as the door opened. "Hi Guys!" Kagome said cheerfully, although inside she was thinking, I hope I look ok. Sango was shocked by her outfit. Miroku was shocked to, but-- he liked it. (Of course Miroku would like it!) She had a short, short skirt (I think a piece of cloth would be a better choice of words) Her shirt barely covered her chest (lol- yeah there ya go!!). Her back was totally open thanks to her shirt. Her body was sculpted (I know I look for that in guys, so don't you think guy's would look for that in a girl?), as if she'd been working out recently. Sango saw Miroku ogling her and smacked him in the head. "Kagome, that's ….um... quite and outfit you got there…." Kagome's face fell. "Should I take it off?" she asked.   
  
"Oh no! It looks good…but I don't think I've seen you wear something like…this… You're not the good little school girl you used to be!!" Sango said, grinning widely. Kagome just laughed. "Ok, as long as your sure…"   
  
"I am."  
  
She led them into the living room, and just as she motioned them to sit down, the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it, expecting Inu Yasha.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" asked an unfamiliar (but hot!) guy.  
  
"Um…yes…?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I'm Kouga. I was sent her to tell you that Inu Yasha was busy and he wouldn't be able to make it tonight. He sends his regrets," Kouga said.   
  
"Oh, um…thank you,'' she said, flashing him one of her best smiles.   
  
She walked back into the living room, noticing Sango and Miroku deep in a lip lock. She shut her eyes and said, "You guys! Spare me!! I don't want to see this!!" She peeked a little, and noticing they were sitting 'off' of each other (lol) she told them, "Inu Yasha can't come, so how about you two just go by yourself."   
  
"Oh Kagome I'm sorry!!" Sango said. Miroku, however, looked at her suspiciously and then asked, "Why can't he come?"  
  
"He has to work I think," she replied. "Why?"  
  
"What?! He isn't working! What the hell is he thinking!!?" Miroku said. Kagome felt bad, she must have looked like her dog had just died. She could feel the tears in her eyes, threaten to fall out and ruin her make-up. Sango noticed and hit Miroku in the side. "Ow! What was that for?'' he asked. Then he figured it out. "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that! He hates clubbing so he didn't want to go tonight. I have an idea. You should go to where he's 'working' right now, and show him what he's missing…" and he winked at her provocatively. Kagome was shocked. She couldn't do that!!   
  
---Which is how she ended up at Demon's Varriety. (That's where Inu Yasha worked…) Kagome checked her watch (she does that a lot!!) and it was 11:20. She walked in the front door, noting the gentleman behind the counter (he was pretty cute! Too bad she had a coat over her outfit) "Um…hi…can you tell me where Inu Yasha's office is?" The guy looked up, and noticed Kagome for the first time (was that his mouth hanging open?) and said, "Um sure… just go down the hall and take a right at the left door." She followed where his finger was pointing and walked into a huge office area. She noticed Inu Yasha right away, hunched over a huge pile of papers. She knocked tentatively, saying, "Inu Yasha?" very softly.   
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked, surprised. "It's eleven thirty. Didn't Kouga come and tell you I wouldn't be able to make it?"  
  
"Um…yes…" she said nervously. "But um…." She trailed off. "What are you doing here? Miroku says you work all the time. You could take the night off." He looked at her, without saying anything. To stop the silence she asked, "What do you do for you job?"  
  
"I own this place." Kagome gave him a questioning look. (Okay guys, sorry this part is boring- BUT I need this to go in the direction I want so I can finish this chapter! So bare with me!)   
  
"This is a record company, I work with the 'new' talents of the town."  
  
"Oh ok! So you're like Arista? That is soo cool! I've always wanted to become a singer….."  
  
***************12:30 A.M.***************  
  
"Are you sure you really want me to do this?" she asked.  
  
"For the 10th time! Yes! Just sing your song occapella (I know the spellings wrong! Sorry!) You can do it. When I count to three start. One…Two…Three!!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
I spent years and all this time   
  
thinking I was better off cuz you were mine  
  
You always said it was your way or the highway  
  
So I'm shiftin my life into drive  
  
I'm getting out kissing the past good-bye  
  
Like Toby said, "How do you like me now?"  
  
This conversation has run dry  
  
And I keep telling myself  
  
Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo  
  
There's more to me than you  
  
ooooooo, ooooooo  
  
Don't underestimate what I can do  
  
Well I'm alright, it's okay  
  
I know I'll make it through  
  
Cuz there's more to me than you  
  
I'm not saying I'm battered and bruised  
  
but I might as well be with the words you used  
  
I believe in myself, that makes me stronger  
  
Things changed and so have I   
  
I'm gonna make hay while the sun still shines  
  
You can clip my wings, but I'm still gonna fly  
  
I'm on my own and on my way  
  
And I keep telling myself  
  
ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo  
  
There's more to me than you  
  
ooooooo, ooooooo  
  
Don't underestimate what I can do  
  
Well I'm alright, it's okay  
  
I know I'll make it through  
  
Cuz there's more to me than you  
  
(Yeah I know I cut it short- but I don't want to have 5 pages of songs!)   
  
She opened her eyes really slowly. "How was that?"  
  
Inu Yasha just looked at her. "You wrote this song? From personal experience?" She shook her head yes.  
  
"I wasn't very rich and we'd been going out secretly, but when all his popular friends found out, he dumped me."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and said, "I may be crazy, but you do sing well and I'd like to offer you a contract to become a professional singer." All her heard was her screaming (in joy).  
  
Okay! Sorry that ended crappy BUT, I figured it'd been long enough and I hadn't updated in FOREVER so I just cut it off. Okay, if you find any mistakes- sorry!! Ive been so busy with homework and sports- that I wanted to write this fast for you…..If you have any ideas you want this to be- I'd love to hear them!! Please keep up the reviews! Thanks for your loyal reading!! I love you all!! KARI* 


	5. Author's Note Don't Forget to Review!

Ok ok ok! Here we go! I finally (sorry sorry sorry!) got another chapter out- It was kinda bad, but i felt bad for not writing for so long- But, i hate when people say they need like 10 reviews to update- but can you all just like give me four more reviews? I've already gotten one, from Ganko (Thank you!!! ;)) Hmm....maybe if you all give me reviews fast fast fast I'll send you each a preview personally! Or something liek that- lol- i'll put your name in the story..how does that sound? :-D anyways, the point is I would love to have more reviews- and i'm not doing any sports so i should be able to update a lot quicker than the last time- The only think you have to worry about is the ending of the 1st Sememster which isn't very close- ok? Review Review Review! Love you all!! ..::!-*-i::..Kari..::i-*!:.. 


	6. If It Was Cool To Be A Fool Part 1

I just LOVE getting reviews that state somewhere in them: I LOVE THIS FIC! UPDATE SOON! I haven't gotten any more ideas, so I'll be updating whenever I get this finished- hopefully I can get more than 2 reviews!! (Hint hint!) I'll try to write this to my best ability, but I lost my notebook that had the 5th chapter (which happened to be done!!) and its been awhile since I lost it- so I'm remembering hard! If you guys don't like it sorry! And El shorto because iwant to get it out.but don't worry, the next one will be longer (unless I Don't get out of this writer's block) .But here we go..  
  
Chapter 5  
  
If it was Cool To be a Fool [Part 1]  
  
Kagome woke up happier than she had in like.. .ever. She couldn't figure out what had happened.  
  
'What is it? What am I trying to-'  
  
Kagome smiled and sighed 'Inu Yasha' as she remembered the night before. She glanced over at her clock to see how late it was.  
  
'Jeeze! It's already 3:15! I've been asleep for awhile'  
  
'3:15?!? I have a meeting with Inu Yasha in like 20 minutes!!'  
  
Kagome jumped up and tried getting ready as fast as she could. Which, included her throwing a sweatshirt on, leaving her pj pants on, putting her hair up in a messy ponytail, and brushing her teeth. She added a little bit of lip gloss and blush for effect, and jumped in her car.  
  
She got there with a minute to spare, thanking the gods that she didn't get a ticket for speeding.  
  
She walked up to the front desk, and asked Kouga if Inu Yasha was busy.  
  
"No.. ..."  
  
Too bad Kouga was busy on the computer and not paying attention...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *  
  
Inu Yasha woke up to a soft gasp. Where was he? He felt like shit. And who the heck woke him up? He tried to sit up, but the person in his arms didn't exactly let him. He rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. Why was Kikyou in his arms? And why was Kagome crying like that?  
  
It didn't dawn on him until after Kagome turned around and ran out of his door.  
  
'No!'  
  
"Kagome!" he croaked, but she didn't hear him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * *** Why did all the bad stuff happen to her? Just when she got her dream of all time, AND a boyfriend, something had to ruin it. She hated people who cheated. 'Well, I guess we weren't ever really going out.so technically it couldn't be cheating'  
  
She logically told herself that over and over again, but it didn't help. About a block away she was in tears and had already ran into two people.  
  
She'd made it about four blocks away when she realized she'd forgotten her car. If only Inu Yasha hadn't done that..  
  
Which promptly made her burst into tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inu Yasha was pacing in Miroku's trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"You're sure that nothing happened?" Miroku asked, surprised about how much Inu Yasha cared. Any other time, Inu Yasha wouldn't have cared if he played a girl..Kagome must be different.  
  
"Of course I'm- well actually, I can't remember! God damnit! What the thell was Kikyou thinking?! She knew that we were over!" Inu Yasha yelled, letting his feelings out. He went over and sat down in a chair, putting his head in his hands. "I just wish I could remember what happened. I don't want to hurt Kagome anymore."  
  
'Is Inu Yasha.in love with Kagome?' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me Inu? Like..about your feelings toward a certain brown hair girl?" Miroku asked slyly.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Miroku through his fingers. "What? I'm not in love with her!!"  
  
"What makes you think I was going to say anything about that?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed and said, "Look, she's just different. Besides, I just gave her a record deal."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Omg- that was the hardest thing ever- not only was it boring but I have the worst writers block and the chapter I had before I lost it was like 10 times longer than that! This is by far the shortest chapter I've ever written! But I'll work on updating it sooner (I hope) keep up reviewing and I'll try to stay ungrounded from the computer- that's another reason I've been gone so long! I keep getting grounded- but I'll talk toyou later! If you got ideas feel free to email me! I'll gladly take them! kari 


End file.
